1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stump grinder apparatus, and more particularly to systems for collecting the wood chips produced by a stump grinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stump grinders are well known in the art. Typically, stump grinders employ a wheel to which a plurality of cutting teeth are mounted about the wheel's periphery. The wheel rotates about its axis by a motor. As the wheel rotates, the teeth impact a stump, chipping away the wood. As the teeth cut the stump into small chips and do so at high rates of speed, the chips generally get thrown and collect in a large pile to the side of or behind the stump grinder. In large stump removal projects, these chip piles can accumulate rapidly and require significant clean up efforts.